Sleep, Little Bird
by VonKellcsiis
Summary: UA humano. Tino, Berwald y Peter son la familia perfecta. Hechos como estos no les suelen ocurrir a personas como ellos. Pero cuando ocurren, ¿cómo se supone que deberían aceptarlo? [Traducción de Sleep, Little Bird, de George deValier]


**Autor original:** George deValier  
 **Traducción inglés-español:** VonKellcsiis

 **Pareja:** Suecia/Finlandia

 **Resumen:** UA humano. Tino, Berwald y Peter son la familia perfecta. Hechos como estos no les suelen ocurrir a personas como ellos. Pero cuando ocurre, ¿cómo se supone que deberían aceptarlo?

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. Este fanfiction es una obra del autor George deValier. No olvidéis pasaros por su cuenta.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Muerte de un personaje. Final triste.

(YouTube) /watch?v=EbWi4MUpHjE (nana que aparece en el fic)

(YouTube) /watch?v=SIElZdG-B9Y (una versión preciosa que recomiendo escuchar con la lectura)

* * *

 _Nuku, nuku, nurmilintu  
_ _Väsy, väsy västäräkki  
_ _Nuku, kun mie nukutan  
_ _Väsy, kun mie väsytän._

—Es muy bonita —dijo Berwald—. ¿De qué es?

Tino bajó la mirada hacia el bebé que sostenía en sus brazos y sonrió, apoyándose en el abrazo de su esposo.

—Es una nana finlandesa. Me la solía cantar mi madre.

—Es preciosa —Berwald pasó con suavidad sus dedos sobre la mejilla del dormido infante—. El pequeño Peter. Es precioso.

Tino afirmó con la cabeza, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de su hijo, iluminado por la chimenea del salón. No pudo evitar quedarse un poco embobado al sentir el pecho de su pequeño moverse bajo sus dedos… inspirando, espirando. Tras abrirse camino a través de incontables, dolorosos e interminables procesos legales, Berwald y él habían logrado alcanzar finalmente el sueño de completar su familia con un hijo. Había sido difícil, pero todo mereció la pena cuando pudo sujetar por primera vez en sus brazos al bebé más perfecto del mundo. Su hijo. Tino sonrió de nuevo cuando sintió cómo el sueco le besaba en la cabeza.

—Y es nuestro pequeño —estaba anonadado por ese pensamiento.

—Felicidades, mamá.

Tino se rió con suavidad antes de recomponerse y darle un codazo a Berwald.

—Espera, ¿y por qué soy yo la mamá?

Peter se revolvió un poco al sentir el movimiento y un pequeño quejido escapó de sus labios.

—Ssh, pequeño —le susurró Berwald mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad—, escucha cómo canta mamá

Tino miró de reojo al sueco, pero continuó cantando la nana de todas formas.

 _Nukuta, jumala, lasta._  
 _Makauta, mariainen._  
 _Kuro kiisan silmät kiinni_  
 _Anna unta aamuun asti._

…

—¿Qué demonios…? —se preguntó Tino, confundido, mientras atravesaba la puerta principal y entraba en una casa bastante diferente de la que había abandonado hacía apenas un par de horas. Todos los muebles se hallaban tirados, había juguetes y cajas esparcidos por el suelo y a través de los altavoces del sistema de sonido envolvente sonaba La Cabalgata de las valquirias, de Wagner, a todo volumen—. ¿Berwald? —gritó, no muy seguro de que le pudiera oír por encima de todo aquel ruido. Se abrió camino a través del pasillo con inquietud—. ¿Peter? ¿Pero qué…?

Fue interrumpido por un pequeño borrón de color azul y rojo que dobló la esquina y cargó directo hacia él.

—¡Cuidado, mamá! —gritó alegremente el borrón. Daba igual cuánto lo intentara en su momento, Tino fue incapaz de hacer que Peter le llamara así.

—¿Peter, por qué estás jugando con el triciclo dentro de casa? —le preguntó, gritando para poder ser escuchado por encima de los estruendosos compases de la obra de Wagner, a la vez que se apartaba de la trayectoria del velocípedo rojo. Miró con curiosidad al pequeño mientras este pasaba frente a él—. ¿Y por qué llevas puesto unos cuernos de cartón?

—¡Papá y yo estamos saqueando la aldea! —dijo Peter con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Saqueando? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa! —gritó el finlandés. De repente, de detrás suyo se pudo escuchar algo que podría ser descrito como un fuerte grito de guerra. Tino se giró para encontrarse con con Berwald de pie, a la entrada de la cocina, llevando también cuernos de cartón y sujetando en alto una cuchara de madera y una sartén. Tino alzó las cejas.

—¡Ajá, Peter, hemos capturado una víctima! —gritó el sueco.

—¡Sí! —Peter se bajó de un salto de su triciclo, corrió hacia Tino y le agarró las piernas—. ¡Ahora tienes que darnos todas tus cosas! —le gritó, riéndose salvajemente.

Tino parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido. Si esposo no era el tipo de persona que, por norma general, llevara puesto cuernos hechos de cartón y corriera por ahí amenazando a la gente con utensilios de cocina.

—Berwald, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El sueco se encogió de hombros.

—Le estoy enseñando nuestro pasado.

Tino negó con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar reírse. Berwald parecía un verdadero vikingo. Incluso con una sartén.

—¿A que doy miedo, mamá? —preguntó Peter, tirándole de los pantalones. Entrecerró los ojos cuando su improvisado casco le tapó uno y el flequillo rubio le cubrió la frente.

Tino pensó que su hijo más bien parecía la cosa más adorable del mundo. Sonrió.

—Mucho. Eres el vikingo más terrorífico que he visto nunca.

Peter sonrió orgulloso. El finlandés ponía en duda que enseñarle a su hijo a saquear aldeas, o salones, era la educación adecuada para un niño de cuatro años, pero el pequeño se lo estaba pasando tan bien que al final decidió que daba igual.

—¡Pero no pienso darte nada, bárbaro! —Tino se escapó del agarre de Peter y salió corriendo a través del pasillo, con dos vikingos gritando y pisándole los talones.

…

Peter movía de un lado a otro la comida en su plato, ausente, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano. Apenas había comido nada en toda la cena.

—Cielo, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Tino, levantándose para tocarle la frente al niño. Peter apartó la cabeza, molesto.

—Estoy bien —murmuró contra su mano.

Tino se volvió a sentar, algo herido.

—No tienes buen aspecto —insistió, dejando caer el tenedor sobre su plato.

—No estoy enfermo —respondió de mal humor.

—Bueno, está bien —miró de reojo a Berwald quien, como siempre, se mantenía en silencio. Tino entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. Nunca le había gustado comer en silencio, aunque era algo ya común desde que había comenzado a vivir con el sueco. Pero Peter solía tener muchas cosas que contar, cientos de cosas de las que hablar propias de un niño de siete años que ya iba a la escuela. Así que no era común que se sentaran en silencio a comer. Tino esperó un poco más antes de volver a hablar—. Bueno, Peter, sabes que si te pasa algo malo nos lo puedes contar.

El niño sólo asintió y siguió con la mirada fija en su plato.

Los minutos pasaban y seguían en aquel incómodo silencio, hasta que Tino decidió que ya era suficiente y se levantó para recoger la mesa.

—¿Has terminado ya o te vas a comer lo que queda?

Peter alzó la mirada hacia él, con una expresión de preocupación reflejada en su cara.

—Mamá, ¿vamos a ir al Infierno?

Al finlandés casi se le cae plato.

—¿QUÉ?

—Hay un niño en la escuela que dice que vais a ir al Infierno porque los dos sois chico y sois mis padres. Y que seguramente yo también iré. Dijo que lo ponía en La Biblia. ¿Eso es verdad?

Tino simplemente le escuchaba boquiabierto, sin palabras. Miró a Berwald, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Fuiste tú quien quiso que fuera a un colegio religioso —murmuró el sueco.

Tino dejó con fuerza el plato sobre la mesa.

—Esto es el colmo. Voy a tener unas palabras con los padres de ese niño.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó Peter, que le miraba con una expresión que hizo que se le partiera el corazón al finlandés. ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse un niño de siete años por temas como aquel?

—Cielo, tu padre y yo no vamos a ir al Infierno porque ambos seamos chico. Hay gente a la que no le gusta que las personas sean diferentes, y por eso dicen cosas feas como esa. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea verdad.

Peter se mordió el labio. No parecía convencido del todo.

—Pero…

—Los vikingos no van al Infierno —respondió el sueco, de forma sencilla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Peter, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Berwald.

—Bueno, somos vikingos. Y los vikingos van al Valhalla.

—¿A dónde? —se sentó derecho, deseando saber más.

Tino sonrió. Berwald no solía hablar mucho. Sin embargo, cuando lo hacía, siempre sabía qué decir.

—Al Valhalla —le aclaró el finlandés.

—¿Y qué es el Valhalla? —preguntó Peter, mientras se giraba hacia su madre, con la boca abierta y fascinado.

—Es un lugar al que van los vikingos cuando mueren. Unas ángeles guerreras que son muy hermosas, que se llaman valquirias, descienden y te llevan volando a un salón enorme donde está toda la comida y bebida que jamás pudieras desear. Y también hay música, y bailes, y juegos. Y sirvientas muy guapas…

—Eso depende de tus preferencias —Berwald le guiñó al finlandés, quien simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Y allí podrás vivir con tu familia por siempre jamás.

Al pequeño se le iluminó la cara.

—¿De verdad? Pero… —se retractó y su cara se volvió a ensombrecer—, yo soy adoptado. No soy un vikingo de verdad.

—Eso es una tontería —respondió Berwald enfáticamente—. Te convertiste en uno cuando te trajimos a casa. Eres nuestro hijo y eso significa que eres un vikingo.

Tino jamás había visto a Peter sonreír tanto. Con una risa, le revolvió el pelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Así que ya sabes, mañana vas y le dices a ese niño que eres un vikingo y que no vas a ir al Infierno sino al Valhalla con tu madre y tu padre, ¿entendido?

—¡Sip! —se bajó de un salto de la silla y sujetó su plato—. ¿Te ayudo con los platos?

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Tino estaba arropando a Peter en su cama.

—¿Aún te preocupa lo que los otros niños del colegio puedan decir sobre nosotros?

—Ya no. ¡Les voy a decir que soy un vikingo y que iré al Valhalla!

Tino se rió. Sabía que el camino que les deparaba la vida iba a ser difícil para Peter, al tener dos padres. Pero si aquello era suficiente para que el pequeño mantuviera la cabeza alta, entonces ya era algo.

—Algún día, cielo, nos encontraremos los tres en el Valhalla. Buenas noches.

—Esto, ¿mamá? —dijo Peter cuando el finlandés se levantaba para irse.

—¿Dime?

—¿Me puedes cantar mi nana?

 _Nuku, nuku, nurmilintu_  
 _Väsy, väsy västäräkki_  
 _Nuku, kun mie nukutan,_  
 _Väsy, kun mie väsytän._

Tino cantó mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su hijo y le observaba respirar. Inspirar, espirar. Pensó en lo perfecta que era su familia, en lo maravillosa que podía ser la vida, en increíblemente afortunados que eran los tres, hasta que finalmente a Peter le venció el sueño.

…

—¿Qué demonio se le ha metido en el cuerpo a este niño para llamar Hana-Tamago a su perro? ¿Qué significa ese nombre siquiera? —preguntó Tino mientras observaba a través de la ventana de la cocina cómo su hijo perseguía al pequeño perrito de color blanco por todo el jardín trasero.

Peter llevaba pidiendo tener un perro desde hacía ya unos pocos meses, justo antes de su noveno cumpleaños. Ni Tino ni Berwald se habían parado a considerar esa petición seriamente, así que el finlandés se sorprendió un poco cuando el sueco apareció en mitad de la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño sujetando una pequeña bola de pelo con un gran lazo azul atado a su cuello. Peter se enamoró de la perrita inmediatamente, y así comenzó la carrera por llamarla de la manera más alocada que pudiera imaginar.

—Ni idea —dijo Berwald mientras caminaba tras el finlandés y colocaba su taza en el fregadero—. Está aprendiendo japonés en la escuela.

—Bueno, pues suena ridículo —Tino quería que la perrita se llamara "Charlotte" o algo similar. Ese nombre tendría más sentido, pero Peter era terco y, al fin y al cabo, era _su_ mascota.

—No tan ridículo como "Tino Väinämöinen".

Berwald se agachó cuando Tino se giró hacia él e intentó golpearle.

—Oh, y supongo que también será peor que "Oxenstierna", ¿no?

El sueco sonrió y se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Por qué crees que le pusimos mi apellido y no el tuyo?

Tino fue a abrir la boca para responderle de forma sarcástica que su apellido tenía una gran importancia cultural, pero se vio interrumpido por un grito agudo y doloroso que provenía del jardín trasero. Al finlandés se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al oírlo y salió corriendo inmediatamente hacia la puerta trasera.

—¡¿Peter, qué pasa?! —casi se tiró al lado del pequeño, que se encontraba sentado sobre el césped y se agarraba con fuerza la rodilla.

—No lo sé —jadeó—. Mi rodilla… ¡Me caí y me duele mucho!

—Déjame ver —le pidió Tino, apartando con cuidado las manos de su hijo. Escuchó cómo Berwald llegaba corriendo detrás suya—. Ah, por lo visto sólo te la has torcido un poco. Deja que tu padre te cargue en brazos a casa para que puedas descansar un ratito.

—¡Puedo caminar por mi cuenta! —gritó indignado. Tino soltó una risa de alivio.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Venga, vamos a ver los dibujos animados, darte algo para el dolor y ponerte hielo en esa rodilla, que la tienes hinchada.

Peter asintió con la cabeza y entró cojeando, con Hana-Tamago caminando a sus pies y Tino y Berwald siguiéndole de cerca, preocupados.

Tino estuvo pendiente del pequeño durante el resto de la tarde, pero como lo veía sonreír y reírse, y como cenó como lo habría hecho durante cualquier otra noche, el finlandés supuso que simplemente se había hecho un pequeño esguince y que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Shh —le susurró mientras le arropaba para dormir—. Mañana por la mañana ya no te dolerá. ¿Quieres que te cante tu nana?

Peter le miró molesto.

—Tengo nuevo años, mamá. Yo soy mayor para esas cosas.

Tino alzó ambas manos, retrocedió y apagó la luz mientras intentaba no reírse.

—Está bien, no más nanas a partir de ahora. Buenas noches, Peter.

Más tarde, Tino ya se había quedado dormido, con un brazo sobre Berwald, contento y totalmente desprevenido para lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—¡MAMÁ!

Tino saltó de la cama antes de darse cuenta siquiera de que estaba levantando, y Berwald se le había adelantado ya y había salido corriendo hacia la habitación de su hijo.

—¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

Tino entró corriendo a la habitación y se encontró con el sueco arrodillado frente a la cama y a Peter agarrándose la rodilla, jadeando y con el rostro pálido. Sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y se le acercó rápidamente.

—Cielo, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Me duele! —gritó Peter, con la cara contraída por el dolor—. ¡Mamá, me DUELE!

Berwald se incorporó, abrió la puerta del armario y sacó la chaqueta de su hijo.

—Al hospital.

Tino simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras sentía cómo el pánico comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

…

Y el sentimiento de pánico del finlandés siguió creciendo durante todo el trayecto hacia el hospital. Era obvio que Peter estaba sufriendo un dolor atroz, y la rodilla se le había inflamado de sobremanera. Incluso aunque sabía que el sueco estaba conduciendo lo más rápido que podía, Tino tuvo que contener la necesidad de gritarle que acelerara más. Era una agonía… El sufrimiento de su hijo era su propio sufrimiento, y Tino estaba aterrorizado.

Entró corriendo en la sala de emergencias mientras Berwald le seguía con Peter en brazos.

—Hola, por favor, es mi hijo... —le soltó a la recepcionista que se hallaba tras el mostrador—, su rodilla, la tiene inflamada… Se cayó esta tarde… Por favor, le duele mucho…

La recepcionista asintió y llamó a una enfermera.

—Tráigalo por aquí, vamos a echarle un vistazo —le pidió la enfermera mientras abría una de las puertas. Tino se dispuso a entrar después de Berwald—. Espere —la enfermera les detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tino, confundido.

—¿Quién es este hombre? —la enfermera miraba con desdén a Berwald.

—Soy su padre —respondió fríamente el sueco.

—Creía que _usted_ era el padre del niño —dijo mientras miraba al finlandés. Tino miró de lado a Berwald y este le devolvió la mirada, y entonces supo en qué estaba pensando.

—Bueno —respondió—, los dos somos sus padres —la enfermera alzó las cejas con preocupación y Peter dejó escapar un grito intenso—. Por favor, está sufriendo. ¡Ya lidiaremos con tu estúpido prejuicio después de ayudar a mi hijo!

La enfermera le miró en shock, Berwald parecía estar algo impresionado y Tino se sintió un poco sorprendido de haber llegado a decirle aquello.

—Sólo pueden pasar los tutores legales del niño —respondió de mal humor—. ¿Asumo que tiene algún documento que lo pruebe?

—¿Que lo pruebe? ¿Qué? —Tino no tenía el certificado de adopción de su hijo ni nada… Apenas se le ocurrió que lo podría necesitar.

—Tiene mi apellido —dijo Berwald—. ¿Es suficiente?

—De acuerdo. Puede pasar. Usted —le dijo al finlandés—, quédese aquí.

—¡Vale, me da igual, pero atiéndalo ya, por favor! —Berwald le miró con dolor a la par que extrañado, pero Tino simplemente asintió y le instó a que entrara.

—¡Espera! —gritó Peter, mientras Berwald le llevaba dentro de la sala de consulta—. ¡Espera, mamá, ven conmigo! ¡Mamá!

—Está bien, cielo, nos volveremos a ver dentro de nada —le dijo Tino, aunque ya le hubieran cerrado la puerta en las narices. Tomó aire, tembloroso, se giró y se topó con toda la sala de espera mirándole con sospecha. Intentando desesperadamente no echarse a llorar, se sentó y esperó. Se le partía el corazón al escuchar los gritos de su hijo resonando en sus oídos.

…

—Pero… si sólo fue una caída. Nada más. Simplemente se cayó en el jardín y se hizo daño en la rodilla.

La doctora asintió, comprensiva. Muy comprensiva.

—Lo siento. El osteosarcoma puede pasar inadvertido durante bastante tiempo, y es bastante común que se detecte de esta manera.

Tino se sentía furioso. La doctora no le estaba entendiendo. Miró detrás de ella y se fijó en un cuadro bastante feo de un río que estaba colgado en la pared tras su escritorio.

—No —dijo, frustrado—. No puede ser cáncer. No lo entiende, es un niño muy sano… —Berwald le tomó la mano y se la apretó cuando el finlandés se derrumbó. La doctora esperó unos instantes antes de continuar.

—Me temo que Peter tendrá que quedarse en el hospital por ahora. Necesita someterse a quimioterapia de manera inmediata.

—¿Y después? —preguntó Tino. Mantenía su mirada fija en aquella horrenda pintura, detrás de la cabeza de la mujer—. Entonces todo estará bien, ¿verdad? Y podremos regresar los tres a casa.

La doctora tardó bastante en contestar.

—Aún es muy pronto. Tendremos que esperar y observar qué ocurre.

Tino quería gritar, quería tirar la silla por la ventana, quería decirle a aquella mujer que estaba equivocada en todo y que, por cierto, tenía un gusto artístico pésimo. Pero Berwald intervino antes de que el finlandés pudiera hacer cualquiera de esas cosas.

—Tino, Peter lleva ya un rato solo. Deberías ir con él.

Tino no esperó a que la doctora dijera nada. Se levantó y salió de la consulta.

Lo primero que dijo Peter cuando su madre entró en su habitación fue que quería irse a casa. Tino asintió mientras se le rompía el corazón al ver a su hijo en la cama, tan pequeño en comparación a todas aquellas máquinas parpadeantes desconocidas y frías que le rodeaban.

—Nos iremos pronto, cielo. Te lo prometo.

—Papá me cantó tu nana —dijo con una voz suave y lenta a causa de los analgésicos. Era obvio que le suponía un esfuerzo mantenerse despierto.

—¿De verdad? —le retiró el pelo de su frente ligeramente húmeda. ¿Cómo podía tener razón la doctora…? ¿Cómo podía estarles pasando eso…? ¿Cómo era posible que Peter estuviera feliz, sano y perfecto un día y que al siguiente estuviera acostado en la cama de un hospital?

—Sí, pero no se le da muy bien. No le digas que te dije eso.

Tino dejó escapar una risa temblorosa.

—No lo haré.

—¿Me la puedes cantar tú?

Tino asintió con la cabeza y le sujetó con firmeza la mano a su hijo, le acarició la frente con suavidad y observó cómo su pecho ascendía y descendía. Inspirando, espirando. Y cantó aquella antigua y conocida nana mientras Peter se quedaba dormido.

 _Nuku, nuku, nurmilintu_  
 _Väsy, väsy västäräkki_  
 _Nuku, kun mie nukutan_  
 _Väsy, kun mie väsytän._

...

El peor escenario posible. Todo lo que temían. El fin del mundo. La quimio no estaba funcionando. No había nada que se pudiera hacer para evitar que el cáncer se extendiera por el cuerpo del pequeño. No había nada que Tino o Berwald pudieran hacer excepto esperar y confiar en los doctores. Nada. Nada. No había nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

Tino se encontraba junto al fregadero, secando un plato con el paño y mirando a través de la ventana de la cocina. Había estado con el mismo plato durante diez minutos. No estaba seguro de que pudiera parar. Berwald, a sus espaldas, entró en la cocina. Aquel era uno de los pocos momentos en los que ambos habían estado en la casa desde que Peter fuera ingresado por primera vez, y Tino sentía que se estaba ahogando en aquel silencio.

—Tino —pero no contestó—. Tino, ¿estás listo para irnos?

Tino asintió, y luego agitó la cabeza, sólo para seguir mirando fijamente por la ventana.

—Tino…

—Tengo que hablar sobre su condición —dijo de repente, con rapidez. Casi pudo escuchar cómo Berwald se ponía tenso a sus espaldas.

—Se pondrá bien.

—Por favor —le pidió Tino, agarrando con fuerza el plato mientras le pasaba el paño una y otra vez—. Necesito hablar sobre… —escuchó cómo el sueco se giraba, dispuesto a marcharse, y sintió una rabia irracional correr por sus venas. Se detuvo, notó cómo se rompía silenciosamente y lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo el plato contra el suelo, que voló en pedazos— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! —gritó mientras se giraba bruscamente para enfrentar furia a al sueco. Berwald le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco antes de continuar hacia la puerta. Tino le siguió, rojo de pura rabia.

»¿Acaso no estás preocupado? ¿Cómo puedes mantener esta fachada tuya tan calmada? ¿Por qué no estás furioso? ¿Por qué no estás devastado? ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo…?— _¿Cómo consigues mantenerte tan fuerte cuando yo me estoy derrumbando?_ Tino no llegó a decir esto último, pero, en realidad, era lo que estaba intentando preguntarle—. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! —le volvió a gritar—. ¿Es que acaso no estás asustado?

—¡Estoy aterrorizado! —le gritó de repente, tomando por sorpresa al finlandés. Berwald jamás gritaba—. ¡Estoy tan aterrado que no lo puedo soportar! ¡No puedo pensar con claridad! ¡No lo aguanto! ¡Jamás en mi vida he estado tan jodidamente asustado! —dejó de gritar, se dejó caer contra la pared y se llevó las manos a la cara—. Se supone que debo protegerle. Mi deber es protegerle, pero soy incapaz de hacer nada.

Tino se sintió inundado por la culpa. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes. Berwald estaba lidiando con todo aquello de la única manera que sabía: en silencio. Sintió el repentino impulso de consolarle, de hacerle saber que estaría bien y que le comprendía. Pero no tenía nada que decir. Realmente no había nada que decir. Así que se limitó a asentir, ir a por su chaqueta, en el perchero, y abrir la puerta principal.

—Vamos, o llegaremos tarde.

Berwald lo comprendió.

…

Malditas cafeterías de los hospitales. Siempre tardaban una hora en atenderte. Tino salió del ascensor con dos cafés y una limonada de frambuesa justo para casi ser atropellado por una silla de ruedas fuera de control. Se giró para gritarle enfadado al loco de la silla cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad había dos personas sentadas en el aparato. Dos personas que llevaban cuernos hechos de cartón.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Peter mientras Berwald giraba la silla y recorría el pasillo de vuelta a toda velocidad. El pequeño estaba sentado sobre el regazo de su padre. Sostenía una revista enrollada a modo de arma y se le veía más feliz de lo que lo había visto Tino en semanas—. ¡Ven con nosotros, mamá! ¡Estamos saqueando la enfermería!

Una limpiadora se detuvo en su camino al ascensor y pasó su mirada de la silla de ruedas a Tino, con una expresión confundida pero a la vez divertida en su rostro.

—¿Son suyos?

Tino no pudo evitar sonreír. Maldita sea si no era él el tipo más afortunado del mundo.

—Sí, sí, son míos.

...

—Lo siento.

Tino no podía respirar. No podía moverse. No podía pensar. Estaba paralizado.

—Podríamos intentar amputarle la pierna pero… es demasiado tarde. El cáncer ya le ha hecho metástasis en los pulmones. No hay nada más que podamos hacer.

Tino clavó la mirada en el horrible cuadro que colgaba tras la doctora. Botes. Botes en un río. Dios, qué cuadro más horroroso. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias. ¿Podemos llevarlo a casa?

Detrás de él, Berwald rompió a llorar.

…

—Mamá, recuerdo lo que me contaste… sobre el Valhalla.

—Sí, cielo. Donde van todos los vikingos.

—Y que dijiste que había ángeles guerreras que eran muy guapas. Y música, y baile. Y que podías vivir allí con tu familia…

—… para siempre. Sí, cielo, es verdad.

—Bueno, pues te esperaré allí, ¿vale? Os esperaré a los dos en el Valhalla.

—Sí. Algún día, cielo, nos encontraremos los tres en el Valhalla.

Ya no había más rabia. La apabullante angustia estaba aún por llegar pero en aquel momento sólo existía el crujiente calor de la chimenea, los mullidos cojines bajo ellos, Hana-Tamago, que dormía en silencio a los pies de Peter, y este, que descansaba en brazos de sus padres. Ambos agarraban las manos del pequeño, con los dedos entrelazados y apoyadas sobre su pecho, sintiendo cómo ascendía y descendía frágilmente, sintiendo cada pequeña bocanada de aire y cada vez que exhalaba.

Inspiraba, espiraba.

Entonces Tino recordó aquel otro momento en el que habían sostenido a su hijo en brazos de aquella manera, cuando se extendía ante ellos todo el tiempo y el potencial del mundo. Lo sintió como si fuera ayer, pero había sido hace ya una eternidad. Una hermosa, maravillosa, increíble, milagrosa y perfecta eternidad.

—Mamá, ¿me puedes cantar mi nana? —sus palabras eran casi silenciosas, lentas, sin aliento. Inspiraba, espiraba. Tino le dio un beso en la cabeza, sintió cómo los brazos de Berwald se tensaban y comenzó a cantar la letra de aquella antigua y familiar nana, mientras Peter tomaba aire temblorosamente.

 _Nuku, nuku, nurmilintu_  
 _Väsy, väsy västäräkki_  
 _Nuku, kun mie nukutan,_  
 _Väsy, kun mie väsytän._

Bajo sus manos el pecho del pequeño se alzaba, descendía, temblaba. Su respiración se volvió más lenta y comenzó a desvanecerse. Su hermoso hijo dormía, pacíficamente, en brazos de los dos padres más orgullosos de la Tierra.

 _Nukuta, jumala, lasta._  
 _Makauta, mariainen._

Inspiraba...

 _Kuro kiisan silmät kiinni._  
 _Anna unta aamuun asti._

… expiraba.

* * *

Fin


End file.
